Insoles are inserted in the shoes of a user to provide one or more advantages to the comfort of the wearer or the support of the foot. Insoles are generally sold in pairs and one of each pair is adapted for use in a right shoe and the other adapted for use in a left shoe of a user. It is advantageous to provide appropriate structure to an insole so that it serves the purposes of the user.
The human foot is a very complex biological mechanism. The load on the foot at heel strike is typically about one and a half times a person's body weight when a person walks. When running or carrying extra weight, such as a backpack, loads on the foot can exceed three times the body weight. The many bones, muscles, ligaments, and tendons of the foot function to absorb and dissipate the forces of impact, carry the weight of the body and other loads, and provide forces for propulsion. Properly designed shoe insoles can assist the foot in performing these functions and protect the foot from injury.
Insoles may be custom made to address the specific needs of an individual. They may be made based on casts of the end user's foot or may be made of a thermoplastic material that is molded to the contours of the end user's foot. Like most custom made items, custom insoles tend to be expensive because of the low volume and extensive time needed to make and fit them properly. As such, it is not practical to make such custom made insoles for the general public.
To be practical for distribution to the general public, an insole must be able to provide benefit to the user without requiring individualized adjustment and fitting. A first type of insole commonly available over-the-counter emphasizes cushioning the foot so as to maximize shock absorption. For typical individuals cushioning insoles perform adequately while engaged in light to moderate activities, such as walking or running. That is, a cushioning insole provides sufficient cushioning and support for such activities. However, for more strenuous or technically challenging activities, such as carrying a heavy backpack or traversing difficult terrain, a typical cushioning insole will not be adequate. Under such conditions, a cushioning insole by itself would not provide enough support and control, and tends to bottom out during use by fully compressing the cushioning insole.
Another type of over-the-counter insole emphasizes control. Typically, such insoles are made to be relatively stiff and rigid so as to control the bending and twisting of the foot by limiting foot motion. The rigid structure is good at controlling motion, but is not very forgiving. As a result, when motion of the foot reaches a limit imposed by the rigid structure, the load on the foot tends to change abruptly and increases the load on the structures of the foot. Because biological tissues such as tendons and ligaments are sensitive to the rate at which they are loaded, the abrupt change in load causes injury or damage to the foot, ankle or leg.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an over-the-counter insole that provides both cushioning and control. It would also be desirable to provide an insole that provides both cushioning and control and is practical for use by the general public during cross-training or triathlon-related activities.
The Applicant has received patents for insoles having a support cushion and multiple pods located thereon. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,484,319; 7,665,169; 7,908,768; and, 8,250,784. These prior art patents, however, do not address the problems of enhanced cushioning and stability, possible movement of the insole during shoe operation, or establishing enhanced cushioning characteristics to address running and walking usages.
There is a need for insoles to be easier to construct and made of materials that can provide: (1) provide increased ankle and foot stability, (2) cushion the heel and forefoot during push-offs and landings, (3) custom-contour to the inside shape of all types of shoes, (4) be extremely light, (5) provide enhanced cushioning capabilities and (6) have essentially zero movement or sliding.
Insoles may be custom made to address the specific needs of an individual. They may be made based on casts of the end user's foot or may be made of a thermoplastic material that is molded to the contours of the end user's foot. However, it is not practical to make such insoles for the general public. Like most custom made items, custom insoles tend to be expensive because of the low volume and extensive time needed to make and fit them properly.
To be practical for distribution to the general public, an insole must be able to provide benefit to the user without requiring individualized adjustment and fitting. A first type of insole commonly available over-the-counter emphasizes cushioning the foot so as to maximize shock absorption. For typical individuals cushioning insoles perform adequately while engaged in light to moderate activities such as walking or running. That is, a cushioning insole provides sufficient cushioning and support for such activities. However, for more strenuous or technically challenging activities, such as carrying a heavy backpack or traversing difficult terrain, a typical cushioning insole may not be adequate. Under such conditions, a cushioning insole by itself would not provide enough support and control, and may tend to bottom out during use.
Another type of over-the-counter insole emphasizes control. Typically, such insoles are made to be relatively stiff and rigid so as to control the bending and twisting of the foot by limiting foot motion. The rigid structure is good at controlling motion, but is not very forgiving. As a result, when motion of the foot reaches a limit imposed by the rigid structure, the load on the foot tends to change abruptly and may increase the load on the structures of the foot. Because biological tissues such as tendons and ligaments are sensitive to the rate at which they are loaded, the abrupt change in load may cause injury or damage.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an over-the-counter insole that provides both cushioning and control. It would also be desirable to provide an insole that provides both cushioning and control and is practical for use by the general public. And, it would be desirable to provide an insole that can be modified or adjusted by the user without the need to acquire different insoles.